Spirit's soul
by Zelina56
Summary: fic fantastique écrite a tour de rôle par moi et littleange chap 4 en ligne par littleange! on change d'endroits a tout bout de champs, difficile de faire un résumé
1. Chapter 1

Bon ben moi j'ai envie de faire une fic particulière. Cette fic sera écrite a tour de rôle par Littleange et moi. Sauf qu'il y a un prob. Elle est en France et moi au Canada. Donc, comment ca va se passer, je vais écrire les chapitres de nombres impaire, par exemple le 1, ensuite je l'envoie sur mon compte sur FF. Elle (littleange) lit le chapitre, et écrit le deuxième. (tu me l'envera par courrier) Seulement, moi j'ai aucune idee de ce qu'elle peux repondre, pcq des fois ont pourait laisser des bout de phrases incompletes et laisser l'autre continuer.

Par exemple : Il decouvrit les carcasses de ses parents. Il decida de…

Et je fini comme ca, mais elle (littleange) peux ecrire ce que ca lui tente elle pourai ecrire

il decida de venger ses parents

ou bien

il decida de se suicider

ou meme encore

il decida de manger une tarte et d'aller chasser le papillons

l'histoire n'as pas vraiment d'histoire, on l'inventera au fur et a mesure… mais on peux vous dire que les persos sont dans un monde fantastique, ou ils ont des metiers comme guerrier, magicien, ect. (jme suis inspirer de ragnarok et de final fantasy tactic advace pour ca) et chacune des deux on aura droit d'entrer un personnage autre que dans beyblade dans notre fic (vous savez sans doute qui j'ai choisi) alors je commence le chap 1

------------------------------------Chapter 1-------------------------------------

_Voici une légende pratiquement inconnue… _

_Il y a jadis, les 8 esprits des élément vivaient sur terre sous forme animal._

_Le dragon bleu, Dragoon, esprit du vent._

_Le dragon doré, Strata Dragoon, esprit de la terre._

_Le tigre blanc, Driger, esprit de la foudre._

_La tortue pourpre, Draciel, esprit de l'eau._

_Le phénix rouge, Dranzer, esprit du feu._

_Le loup blanc, Wolborg, esprit de la glace. _

_Et le démon argent, Zelos, esprit de la vie, la mort et l'illusion._

_Des gens ont rapportés qu'ils avaient vus des êtres humains aux comportements bizards, ils parlaient avec la nature et ses éléments. C'étais en fait ces esprits, appeler les spectres sous formes humaine. En prenant ces formes, ils se mêlaient a ceux qui faisaient évoluer leur monde. _

_C'est également sous cette forme qu'ils avaient livrés leur dernière bataille avant de disparaître, contre le dernier spectre, Black Dranzer, esprit des ténebres et des âmes._

_Paraît-il que le combat eu duré un mois entier, jour et nuit, sans repos. À la fin, Balck Dranzer fût enfermer, attendant l'être démoniaque qui viendrait le réclamer. Quand aux autres, leur destin étaient scellé. Mais l'un d'eux dit ces mots aux humains :_

_-Nos corps disparaissent, mais nos âmes resterons libres. Mais le sceau de Black Darnzer ne durera pas éternellement. Les étoiles affirment qu'un être aussi impure que lui naîtra dans les siècles qui vont suivrent. Quand ce jour viendra, nos âmes se réincarnerons. Les corps qui nous habiterons auront la marque de notre forme animale sur son épaule gauche. Lorsqu'ils découvriront leurs pouvoirs, cette marque apparaîtera._

_Ceci dit, ils disparurent en poussière. Environs quatre siècles se sont écoulés depuis. Les paroles du spectre s'affirmèrent. _

_Quelque chose faisait également partie de cette légende : les esprits avaient a leur service un clan de shinobis (des ninjas assassins), le clan Hasuaka, les seuls a connaître cette légende. Malheureusement, presque tous les membre périrent au cour de la bataille. Seul quelques uns survécurent. Et aujourd'hui, ce sont leur descendants qui ont la mission de retrouver et de protéger les esprits…_

En plein nature, pas âme humaine a des kilomètres à la ronde. Tous étais calme, quelques oiseaux gazouillaient seulement. Cependant, la rivière d'un bleu pur se tinta tranquillement de rouge.

La source de cette couleur venait d'un jeune homme dont le corps était a moitié dans l'eau. Sa main droite tentai déserperément d'empêcher le sang de couler de son abdomen. Ses yeux étaient du même rouge que ce sang, ses cheveux contrastes, bleu ciel et bleu de mer profonde. Son habit noir taché de sang ornait sur son dos ce qui semblait être un lotus rouge.

-Gasp! s'exclama-il. Je ne peux pas mourir là… je ne peux… pas…

Sa vue s'embrouilla rapidement et il s'évanouit.

…

-Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi tu a besoin de nous Hilary?

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler avait les yeux d'un bleu mer, les cheveux de la même couleur ou presque. Il portait une armure bleu, presque blanche, pas trop lourde, juste ce qu'il faut pour protéger ses épaules et son abdomen. Un épée ornait sa hanche gauche et un bouclier étais attaché sur le bras du même côter.

-Parce que, monsieur Tyson le chevalier, j'ai besoin d'une plante médicinale qui ne pousse que dans ces environs, et dans ces environs il y a beaucoup de monstres.

La jeune fille qui venait de s'exclamer avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un jolie auburn (brun rouge). Son habit se constituait d'une robe blanche et d'une petite cape rouge. Dans sa main, elle tenait un sceptre de magie blanche qui représentais un rayon de lumière.

-Tu sais, madame l'ex-escrimeuse-qui-s'est-lancé-dans-la-magie-blanche-depuis-peu-pour-aider-les-gens n'aurait pas besoin de nous si elle avait amenée son épée ! répondit le chevalier.

Un troisième voix s'en mêla.

-Vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler ? J'en ai mare de toujours faire l'arbitre moi.

Cette troisième voix venait d'un garçon plus petit, des grosses lunettes perdue dans ces cheveux bruns foncés qui cachait ses yeux. Il avait un chapeau pointu de couleur terre et une robe de sorcier bleue, rouge et blanche. Il avait un sceptre lui aussi mais il y avait une petite lune avec une pierre précieuse.

-Quand vous vous disputez, vous êtes pires a entendre qu'un montre qui veux vous dévorez.

-Ah, répondit Tyson, désolé Kenny.

-De toute façon on est presque arrivées, dit Hilary, c'est quelque par part là.

Le petit groupe continua sa marche et trouva finalement la plante.

-Et elle sert a quoi déjà ?

-A soigner les hémorragies, dirent en cœur les deux mages.

-Bon ok, répondit Tyson, restez la, je vais chercher un peu d'eau.

Il pris une gourde et parti en direction d'une rivière. Il en trouva une a moins d'une dizaine de mètres. Tyson s'agenouillas, se lava le visage et remplit la gourde. Avant de se relever, il but un peu d'eau dans ses mains en coupe.

-Tien ? fit-il, cette eau a un goût bizarre…

Il en reprit.

-On dirait même que ça goûte…

Il tourna la tête vers le côté ascendant de la rivière, et ce qu'il fit confirma sa pensée. Il y avait du sang dans l'eau et sur les rochers.

Tyson se releva rapidement et s'approcha pour découvrir la source de ce liquide rouge. Ce qu'il découvrit ? Le corps inanimé et ensanglanté d'un jeune homme vêtu de noir. Il ne perdit pas de temps, Tyson appela ses amis tout en allant aider ce pauvre garçon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kenny alla aider le guerrier et Hilary fit rapidement un pansement tout en rapellant a ce cher Tyson que ces plantes servait bien a quelque chose.

…

La nuit allait tomber bientôt. Tyson et Kenny parlaient autour d'un feu tandis que la mage blanche recouvrait le jeune blessé d'une couverture après l'avoir mis torse nu et vérifier ses pansements.

-Alors ? Il va bien ? demanda Tyson.

-T'inquiète, il va s'en remettre rapidement, dit-elle, pour l'instant, il dort… hehe, tu vois que j'avais raison de voulais aller chercher cette plante ?

-Oui je sais, ça fait au moins dix fois que tu le dit.

Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien comme ça, pendant que, au dessus d'eux, on les surveillait.

Accroupit sur la branche d'un arbre, un homme d'âge mûr, les cheveux neiges et les yeux verts forêt, écoutait leur conversation. Il portait exactement les même habits que le garçon blessé, sauf qu'il était armé de deux katana.

-Bon, pensa l'homme, je vais devoir attendre qu'ils s'endorme pour le rammener. De toute façon, même si j'agirais maintenant, je ne ferais qu'aggraver sa blessure. Et puisqu'il est la réincarnation d'un des sept spectres, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin…

Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! le deuxième c'est littleange qui va l'écrire. Tu le tappera sur word et tu fera copier coller sur un mail en PRÉCISANT ok ?

Si ta des questions, littleange, marque-les dans la review, je répondrai sur hotmail. Et pour les lecteurs, REVIEWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! C'est moi littleange ! Après un bon bout de temps, le chapitre 2 de Spirit Soul est enfin prèt ! J'ai bien crut que Zeli alalit peter un boulon tellement elle en avait marre d'attendre ! Je profite du fait que ma mère est absente, car j'ai été punie d'ordinateur pendant une semaine. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai eu 10/20 en anglais (ah bah les verbes irréguliers !) et que ma petite soeur (ah bah les petites soeur aussi !) a été le raconter. Et elle m'as tellement gonfler que j'ai choppé le tube de ketchup (qui trainait gentillement sur la table sans rien demander à personne) et que je l'ai aspérgée avec... résultat : une baffe et punie d'ordi une semaine (et encore j'ai eu du bol j'ai pas visé la tapiserie sinon c'était pas uen semaine c'était un mois )

Bon allez, j'arrete de raconter ma life, place au chapitre 2 !

-----------------------chapter 2------------------------

Le clan Kunoiha, le clan de Ninja le plus impitoyable de toute la région, faisant la terreur des villageois aux alentours. Leur forteresse se dressaient sur une immense montagne, dominant toute la région, tel un rapace surveillants ses proie, un roi commandant son peuple. Les clotures étaient escarpée, et ses hautes tours semblaient presque inaccesibles, même par la voie des air. Les lourdes portes en acier étaient frappée d'un symbole représentant deux épées superposées. Mais cette nuit là...

-Rattrapez la ! Elle ne doit pas s'enfuir !

Des dizaines de cavaliers, tous armés jusqu'au dents, sortirent en hate de la forteresse. Ils portaient de très longues capes ornée de deux épées noires dans le dos. Ils étaient tous encagoulés. Les chevaux allaient à vive allures, le bruit de leurs sabots brisant le silence de la nuit, les capes de leur cavaliers volant au vents. Cette nuit là, la lune était pleine...

...bon présage...

...bon présage pour la jeune captive qu'ils poursuivaient. Ils la retenaient prisonnière depuis plus de deux mois, et durant ses deux mois, où elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, elle regardait, agrippée au barreaux de la fenetre, les jours et les nuits s'enchainer, préméditant à chaque instant le moment de son évasion. Elle passait des jours entiers sans dormir ni manger, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au jour où elle pourrait à nouveau observer la pleine lune sans ces affreux barreaux pour lui gacher la vue.

A présent, elle courrait à en perdre haleine, ses cheveux bruns et ondulés volant au vent, la brise legère carressant son visage angélique, sa cape en lambeaux, ornée d'un lotus rouge, volant derrière elle. Elle courrait de plus en plus vite, entendant les cavaliers qui la pourchassaient se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle levait sans cesse les yeux vers la pleine lune, pour se redonner du courage, se retenant vainement de tourner la tête pour savoir si ses poursuivants étaient loins. Si ils la rattrapaient, elles n'auraient aucun moyen de se défendre.

Soudainement, elle sentit un kunai lui froler l'épaule. N'y tenant plus, elle jetta un regard en arrière, pour s'apercevoir avec horreur que les cavalier n'étaient qu'à environ 30 metres d'elle. Elle repris sa course en courant encore plus vite, jusqu'à arriver à un profond ravin. Un deuxieme kunai la manqua de peu. Tout était perdu, dans quelque seconde, elle serait à nouveau entre les mains de ses ennemis. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoir possible...

-On la tient ! Elle ne plus nous échapper !

..Quoi que...il y en avait un, les chances étaient minces, certe, mais elle était confiante. Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses adversaires qui se rapprochaient, jetta un dernier regard à la pleine lune qu'elle aimait tant, et, fermant les yeux, elle sauta dans le vide.

Les cavaliers arrivèrent à leur tour au bord du ravin. L'un d'eux aperçut des rides se former à la surface de la rivière qui y coulait, preuve que la jeune fille qu'ils poursuivaient était bel et bien tombée dedans.

-Merde ! On l'a loupé, s'écria t-il.

-Et alors ? Personne ne pourrait survivre à une chute pareille, lança un autre cavalier, elle ne nous embetera plus, le patron sera content !

-T'as pas tort ! Rentrons ! Nous avons plus rien à faire là !

Les cavaliers du clan Kunoiha firent demi tour. En bas de la falaise, la jeune fille ressortit la tête de l'eau et rampa jusqu'à la terre ferme, son épaule saignant abondamment. Elle

déchira le bas de sa cape en charpie et pansa sa plaie du mieux qu'elle put, puis elle se releva, ses jambes menaçant de la lacher à tout moment.

-Pas de temps à perdre. Ils ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir que je suis toujours en vie. Il faut que je retrouve la réincarnation de Driger avant eux...

Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille se mit en route.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Arrete toi Brooklyn ! On doit tourner à gauche !

-Non c'est à droite ! C'est écrit sur la carte !

-Mais ce serait à gauche si tu la tenait à l'endroit imbécile !

-Non mais écouter le moi celui là ! Môsieur Garland à toujours raison comme d'habitude !

-Vous avez fini de vous chamailler tout les deux ? On dirait deux gonzesse qui se chamaillent pour un tube de rouge à lèvre !

-Va y Sasuke ! Dit lui que c'est à droite qu'il faut tourner !

-C'est à gauche je te dit !

-Désolé Brooklyn mais Garland à raison ! On doit aller à gauche !

-Ah ! Tu vois !

-Hum, c'est toujours pareil !

cela faisait trois jours qu'il avançaient à la recherche de la réincarnation de Draciel, et trois jours que Garland et Brooklyn ne cessait de se chamailler sur tout les domaines, que ce soit la direction à prendre, l'endoit où s'arreter ou même sur ce qu'ils allaient manger. Et cela faisait trois jours que Sasuke supportait leurs disputes incessantes, et qu'il avait envie d'en prendre un pour frapper l'autre, afin de se défouler. D'ailleurs, il avait d'autre chose en tête. Il se passa inconciement la main dans ses cheveux noir comme l'ébène, avant qu'une ruade de son cheval ne le fasse revenir à la raison.

-Bah alors Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais, lui demanda Garland.

-Rien du tout, répondit celui ci, je pensait c'est tout.

-Et tu pensais à quoi, sans vouloir être indiscret, continua Garland

-Euh...rien d'important !

-Moi je sais ce qu'il a, rétorqua Brooklyn avec un sourire malin

Garland regarda Brooklyn en attendant la réponse. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sasuke parraissait bizarre depuis quelque temps.

-Sasuke est amoureux ! Sasuke est amoureux, chantonna Brooklyn en faisait trotiner son cheval autour du concerné.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Sasuke agacé.

-Un homme fais toujours cette tête quand il est amoureux ! Sasuke est amoureux, continua Brooklyn sans se soucier du fait que Sasuke devenait de plus en plus enervé.

-Euh, Brooklyn, t'as fini, on peut continuer, demanda Garland exaspéré.

-Hein ? Euh vi bien sur !

-Bien ! Et au fait, vous êtes au courant ? Il parrait que Séréna a été capturée par le clan Kunoiha pendant sa mission, déclara Garland

-Ah bon, demandèrent en choeur les deux autres

-Ouais, cela fais deux mois qu'elle aurait du être revenue avec l'esprit de Driger, personne ne l'a vu. C'est agaçant, non seulement on perd une de nos meilleures kunoichi (1) mais en plus cela voudrait dire que le clan adverse à trouvé l'esprit de Driger avant nous.

-C'ets embetant en effet. C'est pour ça qu'il faut se dépécher de retrouver les autres esprits ! Allez on fonce !

Les trois compères continuèrent leur route au triple galop. Il était crucial de trouver les esprit avant le clan adverse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Ray ! Ray ! Regarde comme elles sont jolies, déclara une jeune filles aux cheveux roses en tenant dans ses mains un énorme bouquet de fleurs blanches et violettes.

-Elles sont très belles Mariah, répondit un homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils traversaient la fôret pour attraper du gibier pour le repas du soir, et Mariah ne faisait que cueillir des fleurs pour décorer la maison. Le jeune homme portait seulement un pantalon blanc bouffant et de petites sandales noires, le climat chaud lui permettant de se promener torse nus à n'impote quel moment de la journée. La jeune fille portait une petite robe chinoise fendue des deux côtés, avec un petit dragon brodé sur l'épaule. Soudain un craquement se fit entendre.

-Chut ! Ce doit être du gibier, ne fait pas de bruits, chuchota Ray en sortant une fleche de son carquois (2).

Pouratnt ce ne fut pas un animal qui sortit des buissons, mais une jeune fille qui, à première vue, semblait en piteux état. Elle était trempée jusqu'au os, un pansement fait à la hate autour de son épaule était imbibé de sang, et elle se cramponer de toutes ses forces à un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Elle croisa le regard de Ray, et ouvris la bouche pour patler, mais le peu de force qui lui retaient l'abandonnèrent et elle tomba évanouie sur le sol. Ray se précipita tout de suite vers elle, vérifiant son poul. Puis ils e tourna vers Mariah.

-Retourne au village et va chercher le guérriseur, je m'occupe de la ramener à la maison !

Mariah partit sans demander son reste, pendant que Ray prenait la jeune fille dans ses bras. Un détail ne manqua pas du lui sauter au yeux : un lotus rouge était brodé sur sa cape, et bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas où il avait pas la voir, il était persuadé que cette marque lui était familière...

(1) : Kunoichi : ninja de sexe feminin

(2) : Vous voyez Ray en Robin des Bois vous ? Moi je sais pas ça me semble bizarre XD !

OMG ! C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! J'ai des crampes aux mains c'est horrible ! mais bon je pense que ça valait le coup, je suis pas mécontente du résultat ! Vous retrouverer Zélina pour le chapitre 3 ! Kiss à tous et REWIEWS PLEASE !

Mot de Zelina : au cas ou vous vous le demander… oui, c'est bien le Sasuke de Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Woup ti doo ! c'est Zelina qui parle pour le chap 3 ! vous avez aimer le 2 écrit par littleange ? moi y too, même si son chapitre n'étais pas une suite au mien……… (on est de vrai auteures de manga ! XD ) bon, ben voici voila le chapitre 3 ! (et désolée pour le super retard)

juste un petit mot : j'ai fait un petit couple, mais vu qu'il y a presque pas de filles, ce sera un couple yaoi, que vous connaîtrez dans ce chapitre. Et aussi, c'est presque juste un flash back, histoir de mieu connaître les persos

P.s. : Zavez vu ? il y a une nouvelle section dans l'acconte pour faire un forum ! coul hein ?

---------------------------------------Chapter 3------------------------------------------

Le soleil disparu derrière les montagnes au loin avec une petite brise légère. Dans une petite maisonnette, la jeune fille se reposait dans un lit douillet.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? Dirent en cœur Ray et Mariah.

Le vieillard resta silencieux, puis sourit dès qu'il vit le visage inquiet des deux adolescents.

-Ne vous en faites pas, sa blessure n'était pas trop profonde. Mis a part un mal de tête, elle sera en pleine forme.

Ray et Mariah soupirèrent en cœur. Cette file était sauvée. Le guérisseur leur offrit du thé et aillèrent tout trois s'asseoir dans la pièce d'à côté. Mariah et Ray restèrent seuls pendant quelques secondes.

-… Mariah ? Fit Ray.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle.

-Ce… ce dessin sur la cape de cette fille… j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, pas toi ?

-… Maintenant que tu le dit, depuis un bout de temps, j'ai déjà vue quelques personnes porter un habit avec ce symbole… deux ou trois personnes pas plus. Mais ils se comportaient bizarrement, comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose de vitale.

De son côté, Séréna faisait semblant de dormir en écoutant leur conversation. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle devait s'éclipser aussitôt qu'ils auraient quitter l'autre pièce.

Malgré son impatience elle demeura silencieuse. Puis, après un bout de temps, elle se remémora quelques souvenirs, principalement ceux qui dataient d'avant LA mission…

Flash back 

Le soleil réfléchissait sur l'immense cascade qui s'écoulait dans un canyon. Dans ce canyon, des maisons étaient creusées dans la pierre, et des construction de bois servaient de trottoirs. Les maisons s'étalaient de haut en bas comme de droite a gauche. Un dessin de lotus était gravé dans la pierre, près de la cascade. Dans la salle se trouvant au centre du dessin, se trouvait un homme âgé, d'environ la soixantaine, dont les longs cheveux gris étaient retenus par un mince ruban. En face de lui se trouvaient sept ninjas du clan Hasuaka : cinq garçons et deux filles, tous habillés en noir, gilet sans manches, avec sur le dos l'emblème du clan.

Bon, Commença le vielle homme. Je vous ai réunis ici afin de vous parler d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Les réincarnations des spectres dont parlent la légende sont tous arrivés a l'âge ou leurs pouvoirs s'éveillent.

Donc, dit l'un des ninjas, l'heure de la prophétie est arrivée. Mais, pourquoi nous, sensei ? Aucun d'entre nous ne dépasse les 25 ans.

Simple : de tout nos ninjas, vous possédé encore le sang pur des premiers membre a avoir servi les spectres. Vous êtes les seuls encore a pouvoir voir leur aura de combat.

-Et… nous partirons seuls ? Dit une des jeunes filles.

-Vous partirez chacun a la recherche d'un spectre différent. Ainsi donc, vous vous ferez repérer moins facilement par le clan Kunoiha. Pour commencer, Tsebun Garland (Ze : je sais pas si ca s'écrit comme ca) vous partirez à la recherche de Strata Dragoon.

Le concerné s'inclina légèrement tout en fermant ses yeux pourpres claires. Il se releva et attacha ses longs cheveux gris bleu avec un ruban blanc.

-Ce sera un plaisir, Sensei. Dit-il.

-Ensuite, Shironi Brooklyn, vous vous charger de Draciel.

Le deuxième s'inclina également en esquissant un léger sourir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux soleil couchant et ses yeux d'un bleu-vert pure.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Dragoon.

Le garçon refit son bandana pour retenir ses cheveux presque aussi noirs que ses yeux.

- Barahi Séréna, Driger.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés s'inclina tranquillement sans rien dire.

-Hiwatari Kai, Zelos.

Le garçon aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux de deux teins de bleus s'inclina comme la dernière.

-Getsuki Piastol, Wolborg.

La jeune fille mit une main sur sa hanche et soupira discrètement. Elle était un peu moins habillée que les autres, ses cheveux, blancs neiges à l'avant et bleus claires à l'arrière, étaient attachés en trois couettes verticales, on aurait jurés qu'elle avait des plumes. (Ze : Tappez son nom sur google et vous allez voir). Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair quasi-hypnotique, et l'œil gauche, une petite cicatrice.

-Et finalement, Getsuki Ramirez, Dranzer.

Le dernier, visiblement plus vieux que les autres, se tenait droit, les deux mains dans le dos (Ze : un peux comme dans l'armée). Comme sa jeune sœur, il avait les cheveux blancs, longs jusqu'en bas des oreilles, et quelques mèches passaient devant ses yeux verts forêts.

-Maintenant vous connaissez votre mission, je vous donnent mon conseil ; soyez discrets, agissez rapidement mais ne faites rien d'irréfléchie. (En disant cela, il jeta un regard discret à Brooklyn, qui se reconnu tout de suite) Vous partirez demain, à l'aube, sur ce, vous pouvez partir.

-Haï Voltaire-sama (Ze : pour une fois, j'avais envi de faire passer Voltaire dans le clan des gentils)

…

En haut de la vallée, près de la cascade, les sept shinobi étaient assis autour d'un feu. Depuis un bon dix minutes, c'était le silence complet mit à part le bruit de l'eau. Finalement, le rouquin brisa ce silence.

-Amusa amusa ! (Ze : Trad : hey, mais pour attirer l'attention) Si on se posait quelques questions indiscrètes, pour se connaître un peu mieux ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferais ça ? Demanda Garlan. Je veux dire, on a tous appris le Taïjutsu et le Ninjutsu ensembles depuis tout petits. On se connaît tous par cœur.

-Presque par cœur, sourit Brooklyn.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tenta Sasuke.

-Je sais… que deux… personnes ici… sont actuellement… en couple !

Le silence se fit pendant que les autres s'observèrent ; deux des shinobi se mirent à rougirent et tentèrent de le cacher mais en vain.

-Kai et Ramirez ! S'exclama Piastol.

-Sans blague ! Poursuivit Garland.

-Depuis quand vous… ? Continua Sasuke.

-Oh ça va hein ! Paniqua Kai. C'est notre vie privée.

-Hehe… Ria Brooklyn. T'aurais jamais eu le courage de le dire tout seul de toute façon, alors j'ai préféré le découvrir.

-Hn !

-… Au fait Brook, Commença Garland, t'avait pas dit que t'avait amener un jeu spécial ?

-Ah si !

Le rouquin sorti une petite poche avec des morceaux de papier sur lesquels étaient écrit le nom des sept shinobi.

-Vous prenez un nom et vous dites les qualités de la personne. Puisque c'est peut-être notre dernier soir ensemble, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être bien de se complimenter.

Pour une fois, ils approuvèrent. Chacun leur tour ils pigèrent un nom et commencèrent à nommer des qualités.

-Garland, commença Sasuke, et bien…dans les combats, c'est lui qui a le plus de réflexes. Il se fâche facilement mais il pardonne facilement aussi.

-Piastol, continua Garland, elle ne dit presque rien mais elle ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. Elle est souple et peut se faufiler n'import où. Quand on jouait à cache-cache, c'était elle la meilleure.

-Brooklyn, continua Piastol, il agit souvent sans réfléchir mais de nous tous, c'est le meilleur quand il s'agit de récolter des informations.

-Kai, poursuivi Brooklyn, c'est lui le plus têtu et il l'emporte toujours dans les disputes. C'est lui qui connaît le plus de jutsu et sa cuisine est excellente.

-Séréna, continua Kai, elle est toujours prête à rendre service et elle partage toujours ses cookies. Son point fort : elle peux ouvrir n'importe quelle porte ou serrure. La reine de l'évasion.

-Ramirez, continua-t-elle, il a un regard froid et dur, mais dans le font c'est une personne timide qui rougit au moindre compliment. (À ce moment là, Ramirez se mit à rougir) C'est un maître stratégiste extraordinaire, un maître du déguisement, et quand il se bat on dirait presque qu'il danse.

-Sasuke, termina Ramirez, il est très émotif avec ses yeux. C'est un bon combineur de jutsu et c'est lui qui apprenait les mouvements de combat le plus rapidement.

Pour une fois, le jeu de Brooklyn eu une bonne cote. Ils avaient tous aimées se complimenter sur tout ou rien et continuèrent à discuter tard jusqu'au matin.

_Fin du flash back_

Séréna soupira. Ses amis lui manquaient énormément mais elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle se dit donc que plus vite elle trouverait Driger, plus vite elle pourrait les revoir.

…

Le jeune bleuté se réveilla après avoir ressenti une vive douleur à l'omoplate. Sur le coup il y plaqua sa main en gémissant.

-Ah enfin ! fit une voix.

Kai se retourna lentement et vit le chevalier à l'armure bleu clair. Ce dernier était assis jambes et bras croisés. Hilary et Kenny revinrent avec quelques plantes médicinals. La magicienne remarqua tout de suite que le blessé avait la main plaquée sur son épaule. Elle lui demanda donc d'enlever sa main pour voir.

-Ce n'est pas une blessure, dit-elle, on dirait une tache de naissance.

-Drôle, Fit Kenny, la tache a la forme d'un phoenix.

Le shinobi sursauta.

-Un … un phoenix !

------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

en ce qui concerne les nom de familles, pour la plupart je les ai inventer, donc ceux qui ne sont pas là, ce sont les vrai noms de familles qui sont cités plus haut

Brooklyn : sont nom de famille est une combinaisons des mots Shiroi et Oni (Shiroiblanc Onidémon) le démon blanc (pourquoi blanc ? dans la série il est en blanc, mais dans cette fic il est en noir mais dans le fond on s'en fou)

Ramirez : une combinaison des deux mots qui veulent dirent lune (Getsu et Tsuki) Piastol a le même nom de famille parce qu'il sont frère et sœur mais en réalité ces deux là n'ont pas de liens de sang (et oui, Piastol vien aussi de Skies of Arcadia Legends)

Séréna : Bara rose (la fleur) et hi lumière, donc, son nom est rose de lumière

Pour être honnête, je ne savais plus si le nom de Sasuke est Uchiha ou Uchiwa, après une longue réflexion, jai mit Uchiha

J'ai mit Voltaire dans le clan des gentils. Pk ? j'avais envi de faire changement, alors pour cette fic UNIQUEMENT, Voltaire sera un gentil.

et voila le chap 3 qui est fini ! oui je sais, il est plus long, alors littleange, a toi, et fait du bon travail !

Bizou !


	4. Chapter 4

Il a été long… même très long… mais il est là, le chapitre 4 de Spirit's soul est là. En fait, je l'avait presque fini mais ma sœur a enregistrer autre chose dessus, alors j'ai du tout réécrire. Alors maintenant que c'est les vacances, j'en profite. Ce chapitre risque de vous surprendre, puisque contrairement aux trois autres, on ne cesse de changer d'endroit et de personnages. Allez je vous laisse lire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque Séréna ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda tout d'abord où elle était. Puis une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule lui rappela tout : la fuite de Kunoiha, le saut dans le ravin, la longue marche pour finalement s'évanouir dans les bras du premier venu. Et maintenant, elle était là, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec une blessure en prime et une mission non achevée sur les bras. Elle se leva de son lit, avança vers le miroir qui était entreposé dans un coin de la pièce et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant son reflet : Elle avait maigri, était couverte d'égratignures et elle était pale comme la mort. Aussitôt, elle rassembla un peu de chakra dans sa main et entrepris de se soigner en passant simplement sa paume sur ses plaies.

Cela lui pris plusieurs minutes, mais son corps fut de nouveau imberbe et propre. Elle pensa ensuite à un autre problème : Elle n'avait plus d'arme pour se défendre. Elle se souvenait avoir été assommée pendant la bataille, puis lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était retrouvée enfermée et complètement désarmée. Séréna entreprit se fouiller la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et après quelque minutes, elle finit par mettre la main sur une lance et des lames en tout genre.

-Tant pis pour le proprio, mais j'ai pas trop le choix, souffla t-elle avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Ray ? Demanda Mariah. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ça fait trois fois que tu rates ta cible !

En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient partit à la chasse, Ray n'avait toujours rien touché, alors que d'habitude, il ne ratait jamais une cible. Mariah devenait de plus en plus inquiète.

-J'arrive pas à comprendre qui est cette fille. Pourtant je suis sur que le dessin sur sa cape m'est familier !

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu te prends la tête pour pas grand-chose !

-Peut être… mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état ?

-Elle est saine et sauve non ? C'est l'essentiel !

-Bien sur mais… c'est peut être un danger… rentrons au village, je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Ray fit demi tour et marcha d'un pas rapide vers le village, sous l'œil exaspéré Mariah.

-Celui là, quand il a une idée en tête…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Ramirez ? T'es prêt ? C'est ton tour !

Streap teaseur ! Drôle de job pour un ninja confirmé n'est ce pas ? Ramirez n'aimait vraiment pas se donner en spectacle devant ces femmes en furie, mais lorsqu'on a besoin d'argent pour une mission et qu'on a pas d'autre atouts en poche qu'un corps musclé et bien sculpté, on fait avec. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Streap teaseur dans une boîte de nuit. Les collègues étaient assez sympas, mais alors le patron, lui, était aussi

aimable qu'une porte rouillée. Et ce soir, il avait été clair : c'était le nu intégral ou la porte. Au choix.

Ramirez exprima un soupir. Il avait d'autre préoccupation en tête que cette histoire de nu intégral : Kai était blessé, et en plus il était la réincarnation du spectre Dranzer. Cela entraînerait pas mal de complications.

-Ramirez ! Grouille toi !

Sortant de sa rêverie, le shinobi se leva de sa chaise et avança vers la scène...

¤¤¤¤¤

-Un … un phoenix !

-Calme toi ! Il faut que tu te reposes ! S'écria Hilary

-Le phoenix... Dranzer... je suis...je suis...non... c'est impossible.

Kai hurla. Il ne pouvait pas être la réincarnation du spectre Dranzer ! Il avait été élevé toute sa vie pour devenir l'un des ninjas qui protégera les spectre, alors comment pouvait-il en être un lui même ? Il sentit la main d'Hilary sur son front.

-Il est fiévreux ! Tyson, va me chercher de l'eau fraîche !

-Non ça va aller ! Je n'ai rien ! S'empressa de rétorquer le ninja. Il faut que je parte d'ici !

-Pas question ! Tu es blessé et malade ! Tu as besoin de soin !

-Laissez moi !

Le shinobi se leva du lit et fonça vers la porte. Mais à peine eu t'il mit la main sur la clenche de la porte que la tête lui tourna et qu'il tomba inanimé à terre. Tyson et Kenny se précipitèrent pour le rattraper et le remettre sur son lit.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? J'y comprends plus rien ! S'exclama Tyson. (1)

-Je vais faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque, s'exclama Kenny, je trouverai sûrement quelque chose.

¤¤¤¤¤

-C'est là qu'on se sépare alors, déclara Garland.

-Ouais, ça va me faire drôle de plus vous entendre vous chamailler tous les deux !

-Dit plutôt que ça va te faire des vacances ! Soupira Brooklyn

-Aussi, ria Sasuke. Faîtes attention à vous !

-A toi aussi !

-Hé j'ai une idée, histoire de rigoler ! Le dernier de nous trois rentré à Hasuaka avec le spectre qui lui est attitré devra s'habiller en fille toute une journée !

-ça va pas non ? S'écria Garland.

-Mais si, c'est une bonne idée ! Ça nous motivera ! Remarqua Sasuke. Moi ça marche !

-Bon…ok…

-Cool ! Alors rendez vous à Hasuaka !

Les trois amis se serrèrent la main, puis partirent chacun sur un chemin différent : Brooklyn à droite, Sasuke à gauche et Garland tout droit. Désormais, ils ne devraient compter que sur eux même.

¤¤¤¤¤

Séréna fit tourner sa nouvelle arme entre ses doigts, plutôt fière d'elle. Elle avait fixé deux lames acérées près du pic de sa lance. L'une des lames était orientée vers le bas, l'autre vers le haut. Puis elle avait attaché des bandages blancs au milieu du bâton. Restait maintenant à savoir si elle était efficace. Pour l'heure, elle devait maintenant partir le plus vite possible pour tenter d'achever sa mission.

-A l'heure qu'il est, les autres doivent avoir déjà retrouvé tous les spectres. Et moi j'ai passé deux mois à rien faire !

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, des cris se firent entendre au dehors. Elle entrebâilla la porte de la maison et regarda à l'extérieur : trois ninjas à cheval, dans leur capes noires ornées de deux katanas. Des ninjas de Kunoiha.

-C'est pas vrai ! Ils m'ont déjà retrouvée !

¤¤¤¤¤

-Alors, fit Tyson en voyant Hilary sortir de la chambre. T'as du nouveau ?

-Non… soupira la jeune fille. Il s'est reveillé en sursaut et j'ai eu toute les peines du monde à le calmer, mais il ne veux rien dire. Visiblement cette marque à l'air de le troubler…

-Et je sais pourquoi !

Tyson et Hilary se retournèrent vers la porte de la bibliothèque et virent Kenny s'avancer vers eux, un gros livre à la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dégotté, chef ?

-Un livre qui parle de toute sorte de légende. Je l'ai passé au peigne fin, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va nous éclairer !

-J'savais pas qu'on peignait les livre, souffla Tyson à Hilary.

-Mais il ne l'a pas peigné, idiot !

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! C'est pas vraiment le moment ! Répliqua Kenny, agacé.

-Désolée, Kenny ! Montre nous ce que tu as trouvé !

-C'est une légende quasiment inconnue, qui parle des huit spectres légendaires. Ils vivaient sur Terre il y a quatre siècles. Sept des spectres ont livré bataille contre le dernier, qui s'appelait Black Dranzer. Celui-ci a été enfermé en attendant d'être libéré par un esprit démoniaque. Les sept autres spectre ont disparut juste après le combat, après avoir déclaré qu'ils se réincarnerait quand un être aussi maléfique que Black Dranzer viendra au monde. Les corps dans lesquels ils seront réincarnés auront un marque sur l'épaule gauche. Chaque marque est spécifique au spectre qu'elle représente. Et lorsque tous les spectres se seront réincarnés, sept shinobis d'un clan inconnu auront pour mission de les retrouver.

Kenny referma son livre après avoir fait son résumé de la légende. Hilary semblait éberluée, mais Tyson…

-N'importe quoi ! C'est qu'une légende ! Ça ne veut rien dire !

-Les légendes sont toujours basées sur des faits ! Et le fait est là ! Les huit spectres ont bel et bien existé ! Et cette marque en forme de phoenix sur l'épaule de ce garçon, comment tu l'expliques ?

-Coïncidence ! S'exclama Tyson.

-Tais toi donc un peu, imagine un peu que ce soit vrai, si ce garçon est la réincarnation d'un des spectres, qu'est ce qu'il serait venu faire ici ?

-C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, pas à moi, répondit Kenny.

-Tout ça c'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est qui les shinobis du clan qui doivent retrouver les spectres ?

-C'est pas précisé dans ce livre ! Je ferai des recherches plus poussées demain, pour le moment je suis épuisé !

-Il a raison, tout le monde au lit !

La lumière s'éteignit, et chacun disparut dans sa chambre. De son coté, Kai avait tout entendu. Si ces gens découvraient la vérité sur son clan, ça allait compliquer l'affaire. Il devait partir dès qu'il serait guéri.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Perchée dans son arbre, Piastol scrutait les alentours. Aucun humain normalement constitué ne serait parvenu à monter jusque là, oui mais Piastol n'était pas une humaine comme les autres.

Elle était l'une des meilleures shinobis d'Hasuaka, et était reconnue pour sa souplesse et son agilité. L'arbre dans lequel elle était constituait un observatoire idéal pour surveiller les habitants du village qui se situait à quelques mètres. Depuis deux jours déjà, elle guettait les passant, du boulanger barbu et enveloppé à la bibliothécaire menue et soignée. Dans ce village se trouvait la réincarnation du spectre Wolborg, et elle était presque certaine de l'avoir repéré.

Devant la porte d'une maisonnette, un jeune garçon attendait patiemment ses amis. Comme tous les matins, un petit aux cheveux violets, un grand mince aux cheveux gris et un grand musclé aux cheveux bruns venaient rejoindre ce garçon roux que Piastol avait repéré dès qu'elle était arrivée. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais elle était sure que ce garçon portait en lui le spectre Wolborg. Elle savait à présent qu'il s'appelait Tala et qu'il avait 18 ans environ.

Tala avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui brillaient au soleil et de grands yeux bleus. Il portait une petite veste blanche et un pantalon noir très moulant. Ses amis qui le rejoignaient tous les matins portaient exactement les mêmes vêtements. Mais Tala se démarquait des autres, autant par son physique que par son attitude. Contrairement à ses amis qui étaient plutôt gamins, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux était très sérieux et mature. C'est ce qui avait intrigué Piastol.

-Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net, murmura la jeune fille du haut de son arbre. Tala, aujourd'hui, ta vie va changer…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(1) : Question existentielle : Tyson a-t-il déjà compris

quelque chose ? O.o

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Qu'est ce que je peux dire moi ? Rien du tout à part que :

1.encore désolée pour le retard.

2.J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu

3.Rewiews please !


End file.
